


Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

by soddingwankers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fic Trade, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soddingwankers/pseuds/soddingwankers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of the wee morning hours and a half-cracked pornfic prompt trade! She gave me "Steve/Tony" and "Light bondage" and here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashinan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/gifts).



Steve’s dreams hadn’t been the same since he’s started seeing Tony Stark. Not that they had been overly chaste before, but Tony-- Tony brought out a side of him he didn’t know he had, overt homosexuality notwithstanding. More than once Steve has woken up with his shorts wet, desperate for friction, reduced to a tight hand around his cock and a few stuttered breaths before he’s curling in on himself, eyes still shut, mind still hazed and clouded from lust and sleep. They weren’t sleeping  _together_ , just together-- just  _fucking_ , Tony would laugh into Steve’s face, head thrown back as he rode Steve’s cock. ‘I just say it because you blush,’ he’d say, before Steve’s retaliating hands on Tony’s hips would pull him sharply downwards and cause Tony’s words to dissolve on his tongue and into the moans, the nonsense syllables that fell from his lips when he--when he got fucked.

Waking up thinking of his own hand tight around Tony’s wrists was new.  _(wrists bound tight by leather, fingers curled and lax above a bare ass, knees spread and cock hard and leaking)_

It wasn’t something they’d talked about, not yet.

Steve thought it might be time

* * *

 

“Hey, Steve-- Steve? Ste--ohhh--” Steve steps forward into Tony’s space, hands sliding up Tony’s bare sides, as he pushes him against his own workbench, quieting him (no, Tony was never quiet) with hot kisses up Tony’s neck. Workbench sex was one they’d checked off the list a few months ago, but Steve had a new motivation. Steve’s hands, now on Tony’s ass, were lifting him up, depositing him on the cold metal abruptly to hear the hot, surprised breath of “ _Ahh!_ ” against his chest that he so loved from Tony. Smiling into the kiss, Steve murmured, “I think...I missed you?” He uses his height to his advantage, leaning into Tony’s mouth and pressing them chest to chest while Tony scrambles for the hem of Steve’s shirt, stretching the thin fabric until Steve takes his hands and pulls them away. “Missed you  _(ah)_  too-- I always miss you, have you seen you, you’re all muscles and-- muscles. Steve. Uuh.. Steve, do you-- okay,” Tony mutters distractedly, still trying to undress Steve. Steve’s hands were taking control of Tony’s vital functions, raising his heart rate, palming his rapidly hardening cock through thin flannel pants. “This is new, this is great, but new--  _Steve_ \-- what’s your-- idea,  _(ohhh..!)_ ” Steve pushes his legs apart, thumbing his chin up til Tony’s head tips back and Steve can bite at the base of his throat, kiss up his neck, behind his ear, take his earlobe between his teeth and tug until Tony keens into the air over Steve’s shoulder, hands touching, grabbing at Steve’s sides, his ass, his hair, for something to ground him. Tony’s legs around Steve’s hips pull him in even as Steve ducks away, falling to his knees on the concrete floor. Fingers hooking into the waist of Tony’s pants, he pulls him to the edge of the table and tugs the pants down and off, leaving Tony’s cock exposed at Steve’s eye level. Steve looks up to meet Tony’s eyes, glazed and blown wide. “Can I try something? Tell me-- tell me as soon as you want me to stop, if you want me to. But I have an idea.” Tony’s eyes spark momentarily, excitement clear, before nodding, pulling Steve’s hair, “Yes, Steve, yeah, whatever you want to do, yeah,” both hands settling on Steve’s shoulders, flicking against his collarbones, curling softly around his ear. Steve holds his gaze for another moment before leaning forward, taking Tony’s cock into his mouth and into his throat. He pulls back, tonguing the sensitive underside of Tony’s head, his tongue flicking back and forth as Tony’s hands tremble against his skin, gibberish falling from his mouth with every breath as he watches Steve watch him, lips stretched red and wet around his cock. Steve’s eyes close as he takes him deeper, relaxing his jaw until Tony’s cock hits the back of his throat before pulling off, lips tight and tongue pressing up against Tony, repeats it until his neck is sore and Tony is whimpering, panting his pleas into the silent workroom. Taking Tony in one hand, mouth relaxed around him, Steve works his cock as he tongues Tony’s slit, tasting precome and moaning softly around him. Standing, his own cock tight against the zipper of his khakis, he pulls Tony off the workbench, Tony’s wiry muscle evident even as he steps to the floor. Bonelessly, Tony presses himself against Steve’s still-clothed chest, before Steve lifts him again, Tony’s legs tight around his waist, and walks to the elevator to lean against the wall.

“JARVIS, my floor, please,” he mumbles through Tony’s insistent, hungry kisses.

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS responds before the doors slide shut. Steve lets Tony slide from his arms til his feet touch the floor of the elevator, unsteady as he resets his own gravity. He stands, leaning gently into Steve with that grin on his face as he braces himself against Steve’s washboard abs, clearly lewdly appreciative even ass-naked in his own elevator. He chuckles as Steve mentions it; “Naked in my elevator is better than naked in someone else’s, right?” He suggests, humor tinged with the experience of too many bad choices. With a genuine laugh as the doors open to Steve’s bedroom, Steve pulls Tony out of the elevator, a question in his eyes.

“Tony.” “Mmm yes, Captain attractive...butt, what’s up? You have serious voice. Why do you have serious voice, I associate that too much with… with ‘dames’ and ‘the forties’, stop reminding me you’re as old as my grandmoth-- fuck, no I-- ”

“Please don’t refer to your grandmother in this situation, Tony, I want to actually have sex with you some time in the next fifty years.”

“Your fault! Your Serious Voice! I am not responsible for my mouth when something of drastic importance is about to occur, I--”

“Tony, I want to try something we haven’t done before. Something… I don’t know you’re okay with.”

“I’m okay with it. Does it involve your cock? And me? I’m good, no worries.”

“Tony.”

“What. Cap. I’m...I trust you. I’m not kidding, there isn’t anything I won’t let you do. Just tell me. Hell, tell me because  _you_  need to tell me, I’m ready for anything.”

“Can I. Show you? And you’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable?”

“I’m all yours, Cap.”

Tony stood in the middle of Steve’s bedroom, cock still jutting out from his body. Steve looked around for a moment, eyes settling on Tony, before pulling at his belt buckle, unthreading it from his belt loops, smiling warmly at Tony’s questioning eyes.

“Are you taking off your clothes? Finally? Why are you dressed, still, didn’t I try to fix that a few ages ago, I dunno, shortly after we met?”

“Just...bear with me a second, okay?”

The soft leather of his belt was still warm as he walked up to Tony, circling around to stand behind him. He takes first one, then both of Tony’s wrists and pulls them to the small of his back, holding them there tightly with one hand as he moves in till he’s pressed against Tony, his cock against Tony’s ass, Tony’s bony shoulders pressing into Steve’s chest. “Okay?” he murmured into Tony’s ear. Tony’s head fell back to Steve’s shoulder, jaw hanging slack as he moaned. “Tony?”

Tony’s eyes flicker open. “Yes. God, Steve-- fuck, yes.  _Please._ ”

The breath Steve was holding rushes out as he move, rushing now that he knows where they stand, the belt in his hand wrapping around Tony’s wrists firmly, tucking the leather back into itself. The sight of his finished work, Tony’s wrists crossed, fingers relaxed and curled, pushes Steve over the edge. Lifting Tony, his hot skin electrifying Steve where they touch, he maneuvers Tony to the side of the bed, whispers  _‘kneel,’_  into his ear; Tony obeys, boneless and responsive, as Steve guides a pillow under his knees and leanes him forward until his chest rests on the bed. Kneeling behind him, Steve holds his ass in both hands, spreading his cheeks to thumb Tony’s hole gently, sending a visible shiver down Tony’s spine, a staccato beat matched by the one that fell from his lips. Biting down on his own bottom lip, Steve reaches out to slide his hands under Tony’s thighs, gently pulling them apart til Tony’s knees are spread wide and his back arches under Steve’s gaze, still talking, mumbling constantly, whatever it is that falls through his mind to break upon his lips.

Backing up, Steve stands to admire this view of Tony, the arch of his dimpled back meeting the swell of his ass, soft skin against the rough, work-hardened palms of a man whose labor is as dangerous as it is hard. Something, though…

“JARVIS? Lights to 30%, please?”

“Of course, Steve.”

The gentler play of the lights darkens Tony’s skin, casting soft shadows in the muscles of his shoulders and catches the hot darkness of his eyes, even as the arc reactor lights them blue. Tony’s kneeling, quiet as he waits for Steve’s next move. Satisfied with the picture he’s created, Steve slowly pulls off his t-shirt, tossing it into Tony’s view. Tony arches his back, unable to see what Steve is doing, and the sound of Steve’s zipper coming down sees Tony’s face falling into the duvet, impatiently moaning for Steve to hurry, please, to  _fuck him, NOW, goddamit._

Steve is nothing if not trained to follow orders.

Pants are tossed to the side.

Underwear, dark with Steve’s own precome, follows.

Drawer, condom, lube, warmed on his fingers, slick against Tony’s hole, one finger. Slowly fingering him, the tight heat around his finger making Steve gasp against Tony’s skin.

“Fucking-- Steve, please, more, you know I can take more,  _come on, please_ \--”

One finger. One palm between Tony’s shoulders, pressing his chest against the mattress. Tony’s constant stream of profanities, jumbled with moans, until Steve adds another finger, gently stretching as Tony ruts back onto his fingers, moving as much as he’s able in his position. Three fingers.

A moan.

A moment of silence.

Steve bends his fingers, finding Tony’s prostate, and Tony’s broken whimper dissolves the last of Steve’s resolve. With a harsh exhale, Steve slowly removes his fingers, fumbles for only a moment with his slick fingers on the foil wrapper, slicks his cock, and presses against Tony’s hole, feeling him still tight around him, his heat burning Steve up from the inside as he exhales sharply, closing his eyes and feeling his oversensitive skin light up as Tony clenches around him. He slowly, too slowly, feels his cock sink deeper into Tony’s tight heat, until he’s pressed against Tony’s ass, skin to skin, feelings Tony’s hands brush his stomach. He feels his gut twist in excitement, and moves his hands to Tony’s hips, slipping out just to rock gently into him. Tony lets out a soft shout, and Steve repeats the motion, the smallest of thrusts, moving them together even as he controls the motion of Tony’s hips.

“Steve, fuck you, I mean fuck  _me_ , please, just- ah-  _fuck, Steve,_ ”

“Yeah, Tony. Okay. You want me to fuck you? You want me to fuck you like the slut you are? To hold your hips, just like this...and hold you still?”

Tony’s eyes slide shut and his jaw goes slack even as he shudders in want, trying to push back into Steve’s slow thrusts, only to find that Steve’s grip has him completely immobile. A throaty, open-mouthed moan is his only response, as Steve thrusts properly for the first time, Tony’s upper body slack against the bed as Steve’s hands engulf his hips and hold him down, his cock stretching him tight and full.

“I didn’t know how much you like being called a slut, Tony. But you do. And you’re  _such_  a slut for me, aren’t you? Look at you, you’re letting me fuck you any way I want to, my own little whore, begging for my cock in your ass. I bet you’d want a cock in your mouth, too, wouldn’t you? Getting fucked from both ends? You’d like that. Stretching your lips ti-tight around another cock--” Steve stuttered as Tony let out a wrecked groan, hips still trying to move back against Steve. He gently released Tony’s hips, reaching around him, one hand cupping Tony’s balls, the other working Tony’s still-leaking cock. Steve matched the rhythm of his thrusts to his strokes of Tony’s cock, his arm moving to wrap around Tony’s chest and hold him close, burying his face in Tony’s neck, smelling his rich scent of expensive soap and burnt metal, the familiar tang of vibranium. They meet each other, gasps mingling with their breath, and Steve chokes out a broken, “ _T-Tony--_ ” before snapping his hips hard, teeth clenched against the skin of Tony’s shoulder as he comes, pounding into him, his world narrowing to only Tony, his Tony, this room, the sensation of Tony’s ass around him, still pulling at Tony’s cock. He tightens his thumb and index finger, pressing his thumb across Tony’s slit, and Tony follows him over the edge with a ragged cry, his come spilling over Steve’s hand as Steve coaxes him through his climax.

They hang there in time, boneless, for long minutes, until Tony shifts his legs with a sigh and Steve realizes he’s been supporting himself on Tony.

“Oh my god, Tony, I’m so sorry--” He moves back, to get his weight off Tony’s shoulders, and falls over backwards, his balance unexpectedly thrown. He lays there for a moment before exploding into...well, they can’t be anything but giggles.

“Okay there, super soldier? I’d come help you out, but, ah. I’m a little tied up, here.”

With a snort that sets them both off, Steve scrambles to all fours and crawls over to Tony, kissing a line up his spine as he unwinds the leather belt from around his wrists, gently massaging the pink skin until Tony smacks his hands away and rolls his stiff shoulders, reaching for Steve’s discarded shirt to clean the mess on their hands. Clean, sated, he turns to Steve and jerks his head towards the bed with a question in his eyes.

Steve smiles softly, “I thought you’d never ask,” before pulling Tony after him into bed.


End file.
